Red and Orange: the flames of youth chapter one
by The 11 Tailed Vegetable
Summary: Naruto is destroyed inside by what his sensei told him, and almost gives up. can a young red-haired firebrand of a girl convince him to get back up, or will the pair crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

ORANGE AND RED: THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!

L.T: Heyas, guys! This is the first chapter of my latest fanfic, and it's the very first challenge fic I've ever received! Challenger Jameis, prepare to read the awesome! I will be borrowing a few moves from other animes, (bonus points if you can tell me which anime they're from!) and let the challenge... BEGIN!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A lone figure sat cross-legged on the top of the Hokage monument. It was cold, and the end of the month drew near. Rain threatened, but no drops fell. The young blonde sitting in such an isolated place was a common sight in Konoha, but he knew that tonight was the last time. Naruto Uzumaki...was about to kill himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto was tired of life. Nobody looked at him without sneering, his classmates treated him like he was worthless, people tripped him up rather than let him be... he could list all the reasons, but it took more strength than he had. So tonight, the world would be rid of Naruto. The only people he thought would miss him were the Konohamaru Corps.

Konohamaru, because they were rivals, and he'd taught Kono a pervy jutsu.

Udon, because Naruto always found time to play 'Ninja' with them. And Moegi, because...because... Naruto couldn't think of any reason Moegi would give a damn about him either. He got to his feet, and walked the few short paces to the forehead of the Fourth. He took one last breath, cool, clean, and deep, and then...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"BOSS! WHERE ARE YOU, BOSS?!" Konohamaru yelled. Hearing no reply, he sighed, and turned to his friends. "I can't find him anywhere," he explained. "But he seemed really down the last few weeks."

Udon sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Uh, yeah-sniff- I saw that too," he snuffled.

Moegi alone thought she knew where Naruto might be hiding, but she refused to tell the others. It was her secret, her and her blonde friend's. As the two made plans to search the market district, Moegi slipped off, into the shadows, and ran full-tilt for the one place above all others she knew he'd be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_He got to his feet, and walked the few short paces to the forehead of the Fourth. He took one last breath, cool, clean, and deep, and then..._

"NARUTO! NOOOOOO, DONT!" Moegi's voice cut through the oncoming rain like a knife, and she skidded on the increasingly slippery stone, nearly cannoning into the blonde, and sliding right over the edge.

"MOEGI!" Naruto pulled a length of rope from his belt-pouch and tossed the free end to her. Moegi seized it and clung on. Naruto tied the other end around a stone lock of hair, and then heaved on the line, slowly bringing the frightened girl back from the precipice. She clung to him, sobbing, "I saw you! You were going to jump! Jump right off the edge!" Naruto sighed. "Moegi, I don't want to live anymore," he said.

"There's nothing for me on this earth, so, tonight I wanted out... it would have been perfect, but then, you come along..." Moegi fisted her hands to her mouth. "You can't mean that! I don't want you to leave me!" she cried, and Naruto looked a little startled. "What? What do I mean to you, then?" he challenged.

Moegi blushed furiously, and then stuttered, "I...I l-love you! You saved me, remember? That bad ninja who captured me, and then the creepy guy with the pot on his back and the raccoon eyes..." Naruto sniggered at Gaara's depiction. "Ok, you got me, maybe I did do something worth living for."

Moegi blinked away her tears, and asked, "Does that mean-?" Naruto chuckled a little, and ruffled her hair. "Ok, shrimp, you stopped me from jumping, but i still feel...damaged, somehow. I'll rethink my death plan, and then tell you before i do anything." Moegi beamed, and stood up, pulling Naruto up with her.

The fourteen-year-old smoothed down her shorts, and stretched, showing off a small slice of her smooth belly, and pulling the fabric of her shirt tight over her burgeoning mounds. Naruto caught a glimpse, and for a moment forgot himself_. 'Nice, i wanna touch those beauties...'_ Moegi noticed Naruto's attention, and smiled inwardly. "Naruto, let's go to your place. I want you to tell me why this happened..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto sat at his kitchen table, a blanket around his shoulders, while Moegi made tea, with milk and plenty of sugar. As they sipped their drinks, Moegi reached across and gripped Naruto's hands. "Right, tell me what led up to this, Naruto!" she commanded, and Naruto clutched her small hands gently, but firmly. "Ok," he said in a small voice, completely the opposite of his normally boisterous tone.

"It all started three weeks ago..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Naruto, you know you won't make it, don't you? I mean, beating Kiba was a fluke! And Neji is in the top three, whereas you? You're down at the very bottom!" Kakashi laughed, when he heard who Naruto was facing in the one-on-one battle round of the Chuunin Exams.

Naruto gritted his teeth and took the abuse, but his temper frayed when Kakashi bent low and whispered, "And besides, even if you somehow manage to win, do you think the Civilian Council will advance you in rank? Face it Naruto, you're a joke!"

Naruto's rage erupted. "WELL, EXCUSE ME, CYCLOPS-SENSEI! FORGIVE ME FOR NOT BEING AS GOOD AS SASUKE, OR AS WELL-TRAINED AS NEJI! YOU NEVER TAUGHT ME ANYTHING, NEVER GAVE ME HELP, NEVER DID ANYTHING TO CHANGE THE WAY YOU DO THINGS! IF THOSE TWO HAD ANY SENSE, THEY'D DO WHAT I AM AND QUIT THIS TEAM!" Naruto turned on his heel and stormed out, punching the door in as he disappeared.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"And that's it," Naruto finished. Moegi had fresh tears in her black eyes, and she sniffed heavily, squeezing Naruto's hands, and then, in a burst of sorrow and love-inspired movement, she lunged forwards and kissed Naruto on the lips, shocking the young man at first, but he soon relaxed in the kiss, and even responded warmly, much to Moegi's delight.

As the kiss broke, Naruto's eyes were filled with sadness, surprise, love, and, for the first time in weeks, true happiness."Moegi..." Naruto breathed. "I really like you, but i... need some time to sort things out. You can stay the night, but I'm leaving early tomorrow morning. I'll be gone most of the day, but we can meet in the park, at seven, if you like." Moegi nodded, and then hugged the blonde fiercely. "thank you... i love you, Naruto..." she whispered in his ear...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Red and Orange: the flames of youth

L.T: hey, i got a few reviews, about why Moegi was fourteen, but i wanna make it clear. I don't condone Lolicon, so i won't write any of it. I should hope you're all familiar with my work, so expect lemons. You can't seriously want me write kiddie porn...can you?!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Moegi..." Naruto breathed. "I really like you, but i... need some time to sort things out. You can stay the night, but I'm leaving early tomorrow morning. I'll be gone most of the day, but we can meet in the park, at seven, if you like." Moegi nodded, and then hugged the blonde fiercely. "Thank you... i love you, Naruto..." she whispered in his ear..._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Naruto hugged the younger girl tight, and she nuzzled into his shoulder. Slowly, he peeled her off, and stood. "I need a shower, but you should probably go first," he yawned. "I'll make the bed, and then you call me when it's my go at the hot water." Moegi nodded, and followed Naruto out of the small kitchen, and into a side room that had a small square of tiles enclosed in a raised border, and a shower head. A small pair of shelves contained his soaps and body wash.

Moegi was silently shocked at how spartan the room appeared, and Naruto noticed. "I try, but, when you get burgled as often as me, buying expensive things is a no-no." She winced in sympathy, and Naruto hugged her again, before stepping quickly towards the door. "Just put your clothes outside the door, and I'll wash and dry them for you," he said, and closed the door.

Moegi looked at the door, considering locking it, but murmured, "No, Naruto's not that kind of boy, to spy on me." A thought flashed through her mind. _'I wouldn't mind if he __**did**__ peek though...'_

She pulled off her shorts, placing them by the door, then added her star-patterned t-shirt. Her panties and training bra followed, and the whole outfit was put outside, but, contrary to Moegi's inner desires, Naruto was nowhere in sight.

She stepped into the drip-tray, turning on the shower, and a spray of lukewarm water fell on her, heating up gently, until steam filled the small bathroom.

Moegi squeezed a pool of soap into her cupped hand, and started lathering up her limber frame. She was quite average height, but her breasts were growing nicely, almost overfilling her small hands.

As the soap bubbles popped on her skin, Moegi found herself squeezing and fondling her boobs, sighing breathily whenever a hand brushed over her tiny, pink, pebbled nipples. Idly, her right hand strayed downward, flowing over the front of her thighs, and pulling lightly at the small tuft of red pubic hair covering her mons.

"Ah!" she yelped softly, as her fingers slid gently over her vaginal folds, already damp from the breast stimulation. Her tight lips were slowly pulsing, like the petals of a flower in a light breeze.

Moegi sighed and whimpered as she slid a finger up the length of her crease, and then, inching in millimetre by steady millimetre, she pierced her girlhood with a single digit, sliding it out, and then returning it, a slow pumping that sent shivers up her spine and tremors through her legs.

She sank to the floor, sitting with her back to the wall and her legs bent open before her, and, still clutching her breasts, she kept pumping, her thumb sliding back to put a gentle pressure on her clit.

"Ah, ah, aah, Naruto," Moegi whimpered, her finger sliding out, to be joined by a second, then flying in and out of her cunny with luring speed. "Oh, Kami, i'm so close, Naruto, Naruto!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto heard Moegi's voice, calling his name. He tried to remember if there was a towel in the shower room, and couldn't. Grabbing one, he made his way there and heard a cry. She's in pain, he thought, and kicked open the door. "MO-egi?!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At the sound of her crush's voice, Moegi's climax came upon her and swept through her entire body, and she spurted a small trickle of her honey into the shower tray. "KKKEEEEEYYYYAH, NARUTO!" she wailed, shocked and extremely embarrassed.

Her face flushed bright red, and her chest heaved, but she made no effort to cover herself. In the three years she'd known Naruto, he'd never once looked at her as a woman, only as a friend. '_Look at me, Naruto,' _she thought, pushing her boobs out a little further.

Naruto was entranced. The young girl he thought he'd known, doing... such naughty things, in his flat? He looked over her with a new eye, seeing the fine figure that his 'Moegi-chan' had grown. She had small, but noticeable curves, a butt to die for, and those apple-sized breasts looked so inviting...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After Moegi had wiped herself clean and Naruto had set the washing-machine running with her clothes, he lent her a pair of woollen pyjamas with a ramen-bowl pattern. The rough wool tickled her skin, but Moegi loved them. They belonged to Naruto, and still smelled a little like him; a clean, woodsy, pine scent that had nothing to do with detergent of deodorant.

She burrowed into the over-large pj's, and sat in the middle of Naruto's small bed, sheets pulled up around her chin, smiling at the blond as he closed the curtains. Naruto sat next to her, and asked, "You sure you'll be ok here? I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything, so sleep well."

He kissed her on the forehead, but Moegi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him properly, and then hugged him softly, and then curled up on his pillows. Naruto stroked her hair tenderly. "You look really good when you let your hair down," he whispered, marvelling at the feel of Moegi's soft ringlets flowing through his fingers.

As he left the room, Moegi opened her eyes, and grinned to herself in the darkness. "He likes the way my hair looks when it's loose!" she murmured excitedly, and then closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep in minutes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto stared at the table-top filled with pages of notes, eyes swimming. Every single note had been crossed out and crumpled up. Nothing he thought of would work. He rubbed his chin, looking at the cheap clock he'd hung on the wall, which he prided himself on always keeping on time. It read: 2:00 A.M. "damn," he muttered. "I'm gonna need my sleep if i'm ever going to find out how to sort this whole shit-heap out." Rising from the chair he'd spent five whole hours in, he tiptoed into the living-room, and flopped down on the sofa, pulling an old blanket over his shoulders, and stopped fighting the waves of sleep that battered against his mental defences, surrendering to the deep, warm darkness...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto woke slowly, feeling warm. He tried to turn over, but bumped into a soft...thing. He swivelled his head, and was met by Moegi's sleeping face, her lips slightly pouted as she dreamed. "Uuhhhzzzzzzzz," she mumbled, draping an arm over his ribcage.

Naruto relaxed into the younger girl's embrace, but the question running through his mind was, _'How did i get into this?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

THREE HOURS EARLIER:

Moegi tossed and turned, seeking sleep, but she only dozed. Slowly, a single idea trickled into her sleeping brain: Find Naruto. Ike a zombie, she stumbled from the bedroom, shuffling down the hall. Her body seemed to know where to take her. Down the corridor, third door on the left, through the room and into another.

There he lay, the object of her search. The young blond slumbered, eyes closed, hair tumbling messily about his face. Moegi slid noiselessly over the threadbare carpet, plopping herself down beside her crush. She fell against his back, and laid her face next to his, and drifted off, finally able to sleep...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
